Everything
by Saber Wing
Summary: Kira didn't care what Lacus wore. It didn't matter. She was beautiful in everything, anywhere…everywhere. She was everything. Kira x Lacus


_**Author's Note: **_Hi there guys! This here is pretty spur of the moment really. I was watching episode forty six of Gundam Seed Destiny when I had this idea. Just a short little fluffy piece of Kira x Lacus romance ^_^

This is from the part when Kira, Athrun, Meyrin, and Lacus go into town for a day off, and Lacus is in the dressing room trying on all kinds of different clothes. It looks into what Kira was thinking as this was happening. Anyway, on with the story!

**Everything**

**By: Angel Wings-008**

The department store lighting was bright where he stood beside Athrun and Meyrin, taking a little bit of time off for the first time in quite a while. To be honest, Kira wouldn't have minded staying aboard the Archangel, but Lacus deserved to get away from destruction and war, just for a little while, at least. He knew Athrun didn't approve; his best friend kept fidgeting and never stopped scanning whatever room they happened to be in, and he was wary of anyone who dared to come too close.

He couldn't blame him. After all, if there was anyone who was a huge target of the Zaft and Earth forces alike, it was Lacus, but Kira was confident that they could protect her if anything were to happen. If he hadn't been confident in his ability to keep her safe, he never would have gone along with this bit of time off in the first place. To risk her life was to risk his life; if there was no Lacus, there was no Kira. To him, losing her life was the same as losing his.

During the Bloody Valentine war, she'd been the small glimmer of light in a world of confusion and darkness, always looking past the words "Natural," or "Coordinator," to see to the person beyond. She'd held him as he'd cried his heart out, kept him sane in a world full of insanity. When he'd been too mixed up even to know who or what he was, she had been the constant force that ensured him that maybe, just maybe, it was worth it to hang in there a little while longer. Lacus was everything he could never deserve, his angel. As corny as it might sound to some, he truly thought of her as just that. There was no way in hell he would ever let anything happen to her.

"So, what do you think Kira?" Lacus asked with a smile, after sliding the curtain aside to reveal herself. She wore a pretty, girlish outfit in shades of soft lavender, bringing extra attention to the cerulean eyes he'd always loved. It suited her, but then again, everything did. She could be wearing a flower sack and still look as beautiful as she did now.

Kira smiled softly and nodded his head. "Looks good!"

Two simple words, that was all. Nothing too flowery, nothing too flashy; that wouldn't be his style, and she deserved him as nothing less than exactly who he was. Besides, no amount of words he could say would ever express what she meant to him.

She seemed to be enjoying herself, and that alone was worth whatever risk coming here might have posed. The simple things in life were sometimes the most comforting, like trying on clothes with your friends in a dressing room, as normal teenagers often did. The simple things were comforting…he hoped they comforted her.

The next one was a little black dress, paired with a small, bright red coat to add a little extra color and flair. This too looked great on her, but that was no surprise to him, of course. "How do you like this one?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"It looks fine too," he said simply, throwing her another smile.

Lacus put her hands on her hips, her expression pouty, and, he had to admit, pretty adorable. "You don't seem to care what I wear!"

"What? Of course I care! Yeah! No, you know, it's just..." he replied hastily, holding his arms up in a helpless gesture as Meyrin giggled beside him. It seemed to matter to her that he approved of what she wore or how she looked; he certainly didn't want to hurt her feelings needlessly. But, even if it was by accident, she had it right, though not for the reasons she thought.

Kira didn't care what Lacus wore…it didn't matter. She was beautiful in everything, anywhere…everywhere. She _was _everything; he couldn't ask for more.

The young Coordinator held his smile as he gazed into the eyes of the woman he loved, and in a moment he would treasure, she smiled sweetly back at him. She was beautiful through everything…the flashing beam of light that always chased away the smothering darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehe, that was cute, wasn't it? Short and sweet. Not my usual style, but I enjoyed writing it. Well, thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
